Joana D'Arc
by makoto3
Summary: Charlie Weasley fez uma promessa ao fogo. [CharliexTonks]


NA) Onde há fumaça, há fogo.

Joana D'Arc

Well, I'm glad to hear you talk this way,  
You know I've watched you riding every day  
And something in me yearns to win  
Such a cold and lonesome heroine.  
And who are you? she sternly spoke  
To the one beneath the smoke.  
Why, I'm fire, he replied,  
And I love your solitude, I love your pride.

It was deep into his fiery heart  
He took the dust of joan of arc,  
And then she clearly understood  
If he was fire, oh then she must be wood.  
I saw her wince, I saw her cry,  
I saw the glory in her eye.  
Myself I long for love and light,  
But must it come so cruel, and oh so bright?

- - -

Ela abriu os olhos.

"Eu preciso limpar o teto." foi o primeiro pensamento que ocorreu na sua cabeça. O teto realmente já estava acumulando mais teias de aranha que o recomendável.

Ela virou a cabeça, só o necessário para olhar o relógio. Já passava das onze.

"É imperiosamente necessário que eu levante da cama?" ela se perguntou, voltando a olhar para o teto e suas aranhas. "É imperiosamente necessário que eu vá trabalhar hoje?"

Ela se espreguiçou, espreguiçou todas as partes do corpo, uma por uma, bem devagar, até sentir todo o corpo relaxado. E parou deitada de novo.

-Pro inferno com tudo. – ela disse, a voz clara contra o silêncio do quarto. "O mundo não vai acabar se eu faltar um dia."

De fato, o trabalho dela era efetivamente evitar que o mundo acabasse, mas ela às vezes tinha a impressão de que ele terminaria acabando de um jeito ou de outro, apesar de todos os seus esforços.

Ela sentou na cama, tateando com os pés até achar seus chinelos, e levantou lentamente, aproveitando para se espreguiçar mais um pouco.

Com passos bêbados, ela foi para o banheiro.

- - -

-Como assim 'eu atrasei porque fui em um show de rock'?

Ela olhava para a própria franja, sem prestar atenção.

-Bem, eu fui em um show ontem, que foi muito bom por sinal, e ele acabou tarde, então eu dormi demais hoje de manhã. – ela balançava o corpo para frente e para trás como uma criança, e só não cruzava as pernas em cima da cadeira porque seu chefe estava ali.

Ele olhava para ela, sem decidir se ria, arrancava os cabelos ou a mandava embora.

-Meu Deus, Tonks! – ele desabou em sua cadeira. – Eu não sei o que fazer com você. Mesmo. Você atrasa simplesmente _toda_ semana. Toda Segunda. Você... – ele tentou gesticular algo com as mãos. – definitivamente não existe. Quer dizer, - ele deu uma risada nervosa. – você vai ir parar no quadro de avisos como a pérola da semana, sabia? – ele parou de rir, mas continuou com um sorriso estranho no rosto. Jogou todo o peso do corpo para as costas da cadeira. – Ah, eu desisto. É melhor você ir trabalhar logo, já está bem atrasada.

Ela levantou, parecendo realmente cansada e saiu, dando um pequeno aceno para o homem quando alcançou a porta.

- - -

A água estava gelada. O que era engraçado, porque ela tinha ligado o aquecimento.

"Que patético." Lá estava ela, parada ao lado da banheira, com metade da mão dentro da água.

Decidiu entrar, mesmo que tivesse previsão de neve para os próximos dias, e daí se ela pegasse um resfriado, uma pneumonia, uma porra de uma dor de garganta, e daí se ela morresse congelada, como uma estátua de mármore, dentro de sua banheira, e daí que ninguém perceberia sua falta em pelo menos alguns dias, e daí.

Com cuidado, ela entrou na banheira.

Todos os pelos do seu corpo se eriçaram e, numa reação natural de seu corpo, seus cabelos perderam a cor e cresceram, cresceram até tomar conta de seu tronco. Tirou o cabelo dos olhos e olhou, olhou os fios brancos, quase transparentes, lisos, pesados, quase grossos, que ela própria criara inconscientemente. Não eram realmente bonitos, mas havia algo de selvagem, de _genuíno_ neles.

Aos poucos, como se tivesse sido ferido, ele começou a sangrar.

Devagar, como se uma gota de sangue se espalhasse em cada fio dele, da raiz às pontas, o vermelho escorreu por ele, escorregou formando um interessante degradê, até sumir com todos os traços do branco.

Ela sorriu.

Agora, até mesmo seu cabelo chorava lágrimas de sangue para ela.

- - -

Fogo.

Havia fogo na planície. Havia fogo em seus cabelos.

E havia fogo em seus olhos.

Ele tomava tudo. Seus braços languidos e compridos o abraçavam, abraçavam tudo ao seu redor, sua língua era fulminante, sexy, experiente, _ardente_. Eles eram amantes, mas o fogo, com seu amor, sua ardência, seu poder, era muito maior do que ele, e se quisesse, ele poderia tomar todo o mundo e reinar seu reinado de fogo e cinzas para sempre, sempre, sempre , sempre...

Havia fogo em sua mente, fumaça em seus pensamentos.

Havia fogo em seu coração.

"Não me abandone. Eu sou seu filho e vou te amar, vou me deixar consumir até que não reste nada de mim além de pó e carvão, vou me reunir a ti, meu amor, será que não sabe que preciso tanto de você?

Não me abandone."

-Charlie! Charlie! Charlie, fale comigo! Charlie!

Uma voz distante chamava o seu nome, mas havia fumaça em seus ouvidos e ele só a escutava como um pequena brasa quase apagada. Ele tentou abrir os olhos para ver de onde vinha, mas havia fumaça em sua vista e ardia como se houvessem fagulhas em seus olhos.

-Charles Weasley, OLHE PARA MIM!

Ele abriu os olhos, e viu quem era.

-O quê...

Ele o abraçou. – Graças a Deus! Por um instante, eu pensei que tivesse te perdido para o fogo. Houve um incêndio, e foi muito rápido, você estava no meio... eu estou tão feliz. – e o abraçou mais forte, como se quisesse comprovar sua solidez, tivesse medo de que ele se esvaísse em cinzas e fumaça.

-Perdido... – murmurou ele, a garganta queimando, e fechou os olhos novamente.

"Não me abandone."

Que assim seja, respondeu o fogo.

- - -

Eles se encararam e se reconheceram. Tinham freqüentado a escola juntos, tinham até se formado juntos, e não se viam há cinco anos. Ele tinha a pele mais bronzeada do que da última vez em que se viram, e ela estava mais magra do que na adolescência.

-Charlie Weasley, o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela. Eles estavam no metro de Londres, ele em pé e ela sentada no chão. Com um gesto ágil, levantou para poder abraçá-lo. – E aí, já descobriu quem eu sou?

-Nymphadora Tonks, como eu poderia esquecer alguém com um nome como esse? – ele respondeu sorrindo. Tudo nele sorria. Eles ficaram abraçados um tempo. Ele percebeu que ela parara de usar o cabelo verde, que já era sua marca registrada nos tempos de escola, e agora usava rosa choque.

-Você parou de usar o cabelo verde?

-Nah, eu cansei. Já estava ficando muito batido. – ele mordeu a língua. – Decidi inovar.

-Agora é rosa?

-Só às vezes. Depende do meu humor. Estou tentando usar cada dia uma cor diferente. – dizendo isso, seu cabelo clareou até virar um loiro platinado, cacheado nas pontas, na altura do seu pescoço. – O que você acha?

Ele a soltou, fingindo estar se concentrando em seu cabelo. – Hum... Definitivamente, você está parecendo a Marilyn Monroe.

Enquanto ela ria, uma pequena pinta surgiu acima de sua boca.

-E agora?

- - -

-Romênia? Não é lá que mora o Drácula, sei lá?

Ele riu.

-Ah, é lá mesmo. Aliás, é até perto de onde eu trabalho. Nos Cárpatos, na Transilvânia. – ele gesticulou. - Montes de dragões. E você? Conseguiu passar nos testes para auror?

-Ah, sim. Estou trabalhando aqui em Londres mesmo. – ela gesticulou da mesma forma que ele. – Montes de problemas.

Eles estavam sentados no Caldeirão Furado, bebendo cerveja amanteigada. O bar ainda estava vazio porque era cedo, umas quatro horas, e as únicas pessoas lá eram eles e Tom, o dono.

-Lembra de quando a gente saiu de Hogwarts recém-formados? – ele perguntou, olhando em volta.

-Como eu poderia esquecer, - respondeu ela. – nós visitamos todos os bares e pubs mágicos de Hogsmead e Londres. – ele apontou para a cerveja. – Eu fiquei de ressaca vomitando pelos cantos por mais de uma semana. Minha mãe pensou que eu estava grávida. Até eu pensei que estava grávida, sei lá. Tem umas partes da noite que eu não me lembro bem... – mas ela lembrava _muito_ bem de outras, que ela achava que também tinha esquecido, e sentiu o rosto queimando. – Er, mas não vamos insistir demais no assunto. – ela deu uma risada nervosa. – E aí, onde você vai ficar aqui em Londres? Na casa dos seus pais?

Ele baixou os olhos para a cerveja. – Provavelmente. Minha mãe não vai perder a oportunidade de ficar me enchendo pra casar. Agora que até o Bill casou, eu já deveria ter acabado com meus tempos de solteiro há muito tempo. – ele tomou um gole.

Ela deu uma grande risada. – Ele realmente casou. O único problema é que foi com Fleur Delacour.

-O quê?

Ela tomou um gole. – Sua mãe odeia a garota. Ficou tentando me empurrar para cima dele enquanto deu. Quando era tarde demais, desistiu.

-O que tem de errado com ela? Quer dizer, – "ela é gostosa." Ele quase disse. – ela é rica e nem é feia. – "nem um pouco."

Ela continuou rindo. – Exatamente por isso. Sua mãe achou que ela não se contentaria só com o seu irmão. Em outras palavras, iria por um par de chifres na testa dele. – ela imitou dois chifres com as mãos na própria cabeça.

-Há, eu queria viver pra ver esse dia. Nenhuma mulher nunca traiu ele, sabe Deus porque, já que ele não é lá grandes coisas. E olha que ele traía _muito_ as coitadas das garotas. Tinha umas seis namoradas ao mesmo tempo, nem me pergunte como. – ele terminou a cerveja. – Eu já acho uma muita coisa.

Ela também terminou a cerveja. "Ah, foda-se." – Charlie?

-O quê?

-Quer dar uma passada lá em casa antes de ir? Você pode usar a minha lareira pra ir pra Toca.

- - -

Ela parou em frente ao espelho, com o cabelo ainda branco e a pele molhada do banho. A palidez de sua pele contrastava com o roxo quase verde de um hematoma em baixo de seu olho.

Ela passou a mão sorrindo em cima do machucado, sentindo a dor em seu rosto. "Eu vou pro inferno."

Aos poucos, como se a pele estivesse absorvendo tinta, a marca do soco sumiu.

- - -

-Você gosta do Firewhiskey como?

-Puro.

-Ah, tá. Eu vou tomar o meu com gelo.

Eles estavam na sala dela, ela estendendo um copo com Firewhiskey para ele. Ela foi para a cozinha buscar gelo.

Ele olhou em volta, para a sala. Só tinha um sofá preto, uma mesa em frente a esse sofá e uma escrivaninha antiga, cheia de papéis e pastas em cima. Parecia uma sala desabitada.

-Não repara na bagunça. Eu praticamente não moro aqui. – disse ela, vindo da cozinha com um copo na mão.

-Onde você mora? – perguntou ele.

Ela parou em pé, em frente a ele.

-Em outro lugar. – ela sentou ao lado dele. – Um brinde?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. – À quê?

-Aos velhos tempos de Hogwarts.

-Às nossas antigas bebedeiras.

Eles bateram os copos e tomaram um gole. Ela o observava por cima de seu copo.

-Você não mudou nada, sabia?

Ele riu. – Mas, para compensar, você mudou muito. Eu nunca te imaginei convidando um cara pra sua casa. Eu sempre te achei do tipo 'vamos fazer aqui mesmo, foda-se que aqui seja uma loja de escovas de dentes'. – o álcool começava a fazer efeito em seu sistema nervoso. – Não era do tipo muito romântico, você.

Ah, estava demorando. Eles dois não poderiam ficar muito tempo juntos sem discutir. "Filho da mãe." Pensou ela, e virou metade do copo em um gole.

-E aí? – ele gesticulou de forma bêbada, tomando mais um gole. – Namorados?

-Sim, eu tenho um namorado.

Ele sorriu. – Posso saber o nome do felizardo?

-Não.

-Ouch. – ele fingiu que enfiava uma faca no próprio peito. – Essa doeu. Por que não?

Ela deu os ombros. – Porque eu não quero falar. Mas não se preocupe, não é ninguém que você conheça.

-Eu não pensei que fosse. Por que você não o chama pra vir aqui? Seria uma feliz reunião de amigos.

Ela mordeu o lábio, olhando para o chão. – Você iria odiá-lo. Ele é ridículo, seboso, metido e sem graça.

Ele encheu o copo de novo. – Se ele é tudo isso, por que vocês namoram?

Ela o olhou com uma expressão de raiva. – Isso não te interessa.

Ah, como ele ficou com vontade de socar o rosto dela.

-Você não é muito educada. E me interessa muito, sim. – ele parou de falar e colocou o copo vazio em cima da mesa. – Posso te chamar de Dora? Tonks é tão... impessoal.

-Não.

-Por que você o está namorando, já que não gosta dele?

Ele colocou também o copo em cima da mesa. – Você não vai me vencer no cansaço, Charlie Weasley. Esqueça.

Ele estava absolutamente bêbado. – Dora, Dora, Dora. Falando assim, parece o nome de alguma garotinha.

-Falando assim, eu pareço uma velha. E eu disse que era para me chamar de Tonks. Ninguém me chama de Dora.

Ele riu, oscilando para os lados. – Ele é loiro ou moreno? – "O quê?" pensou ela. – Seu namorado tem os olhos de que cor, Dora?

Ela levantou – Você está mais bêbado que a minha tia Hettie na véspera de natal. É melhor você pegar o noitebus antes que a sua mãe fique preocupada. Eu te acompanho até a rua.

Ele levantou do sofá com dificuldade. – Você não pode falar nada. Eu sentiria seu bafo da Romênia.

Ela deixou ele se apoiar nela. "Ah, como ele é pesado." Ele colocou o braço em volta do seu pescoço. Ela o afastou imediatamente, sentindo arder a área onde suas peles se encostaram.

-Charlie, você... Você está ardendo em febre! Meu Deus, eu preciso te levar para algum hospital

Ele olhou as próprias mãos. – Não é nada. Minha temperatura é assim mesmo. O Brandon, um cara que trabalha lá comigo, disse que é por causa de um incêndio que eu sobrevivi miraculosamente. Sabe, fogo de dragão é mágico, como tudo neles aliás, e as queimaduras causam uns efeitos... estranhos. Eu delirei por alguns dias depois desse incêndio. Eu... não lembro muito bem... – ele olhou para os olhos dela e ela teve a impressão, de só por um instante, ver uma fagulha brilhar no fundo deles. – Hm, sabe o que é mais esquisito? A única coisa que eu lembro bem é uma promessa... – ele a olhou de novo e a fagulha já tinha desaparecido. Agora só havia confusão. – Sei lá, deve ter sido alguma coisa que eu escutei enquanto estava em coma. O Brandon é meio... exagerado às vezes.

Ela riu nervosamente. – Essa foi a coisa mais bêbada que eu já escutei. E olha que eu já escutei muitas coisas bêbadas por aí. – ela virou para a porta. – Agora, eu vou te levar para um médico.

Antes de ter tempo de pensar em qualquer outra coisa, ele cravou sua boca na dela, e ela cravou as unhas em seu pescoço. Ele a empurrou até a parede e bateu com toda a força. Ela afundou as unhas ainda mais para dentro da carne sensível de sua nuca.

Ele ainda deu uma mordida no encontro do pescoço e dos ombros dela tão forte que chegou a sangrar antes deles irem para o quarto.

- - -

Ela abriu os olhos.

"Eu preciso limpar o teto." foi o primeiro pensamento que ocorreu na sua cabeça. O teto realmente já estava acumulando mais teias de aranha que o recomendável.

Ela virou a cabeça, só o necessário para olhar o relógio. Já passava das onze.

Antes de levantar, ela o olhou a sombra de cabelos vermelhos ao seu lado, e lembrou de suas palavras naquela noite.

"Não me abandone." Bah, besteira de homem carente.

Ela se espreguiçou, espreguiçou todas as partes do corpo, uma por uma, bem devagar, até sentir todo o corpo relaxado. E parou deitada de novo.

-Pro inferno com tudo. – ela disse, a voz clara contra o silêncio do quarto. "O mundo não vai acabar se eu faltar um dia."

- - -

"Não me abandone."

Que assim seja, repondeu o fogo.

- - -

Saying this she climbed inside  
To be his one, to be his only bride.  
And deep into his fiery heart  
He took the dust of joan of arc,  
And high above the wedding guests  
He hung the ashes of her wedding dress.

NA) Bem, eu escrevi essa fic em um momento de grande decepção com o fandom brasileiro. Grande MESMO. É mto decepcionante um belo dia você resolver ler uma fic em português e descobrir que simplesmente TODAS, todas mesmo, são DxG em que o Draco vira bonzinho corajoso e a Ginny é, no mínimo, idiota. Não, falando sério, eu adoro o Draco, eu adoro a Ginny, eu sou shipper deles mas, convenhamos, tentar ser original de vez em quando não faz mal a ninguém. E depois, eu odiei o sexto livro. Parece que a Rowling já está de saco cheio de escrever e está escrevendo qualquer coisa pra tirar a pressão de acabar com os livros dos ombros. Eu li o livro em inglês, um pouco depois do lançamento e, cara, eu me senti lendo uma fanfic, uma fanfic muuuuuito ruinzinha por sinal, escrita por alguém com pretensão a fazer uma história super complexa cheia de reviravoltas e bla bla bla. Eu não estou dizendo que não goste dos outros livros, alias, eu AMO o segundo de paixão. Mas eu acho que os livros estão cada vez piores, e as fics estão seguindo esse caminho.

Por isso, por favor, PAREM DE ESCREVER ROMANCES BOBINHOS, parem com essas fics que a tela do computador fica grudenta depois de você ler. Tentem se preocupar mais com os detalhes, lembrem-se que quando você escreve, não é só o que você está contando, é COMO você está contando, que cont, tá legal?

Eu sei que ninguém vai levar muito a sério isso que eu disse, mas, peloamordedeus, se vão escrever, tentem ler mais, ajuda bastante.

M.


End file.
